Music to His Ears
by Some1FoundMe
Summary: Fluffy little one shot about Oliver finding out that Felicity has a secret talent.


**Title:** Music to His Ears

**Author:** Some1FoundMe

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Arrow, Olicity would already have happened!

**Summary:** Short fluffy little one shot about Oliver discovering that Felicity has a secret.

They are in the basement of Verdant, the Arrow's lair as Felicity likes to call it, and they are alone. He'd come back from what had turned out to be a bust mission to find Felicity engrossed in something on her computer. She hadn't even looked up when he'd come in. Digg had said something about her being in the zone before bidding him goodnight and disappearing. That had been almost two hours ago.

Now, as he hangs loosely from the salmon ladder, perspiration dripping from his hairline into his eyes, he's startled by what he hears. He hadn't been able to hear her before over his own heavy breathing and grunting. He back pedals in his brain and rethinks that sentence, smirking because he knows that Felicity's dirty mind would've enjoyed it.

He releases the bar, dropping to his feet, and crosses the room slowly. He observes her as he goes. She is wearing jeans and what looks to be an old concert t-shirt. Its one of the few times that he's seen her dressed so casually and he has to admit that she looks just as good dressed like this as she does in her dresses. There's a pair of worn Converse sneakers kicked under her desk today, rather than her normally towering heels. Tendrils of her long blonde hair have fallen from her ponytail and graze her face and neck as she bobs her head to the music blasting from her headphones. Her feet tap out the rhythm on the floor as he comes up behind her and that's when he hears it again. She's singing along to a song that he actually recognizes, one that Thea's always playing from in her room or at the club, her voice carrying well through the room.

For a moment, he's genuinely mesmerized. He had no idea that she could sing. Not that that's saying much because he's sure that there are a million things about Felicity Smoak that he doesn't know. But the fact that, not only can she sing but her voice is stunningly beautiful, really takes him off guard. He wishes that that is a secret she'd been comfortable sharing with him.

Without thinking he lifts his hand and taps her on the shoulder. She shrieks, loudly, as she spins in her chair to face him. He steadies her when she nearly topples to the floor.

"Oh my god!" she gasps, "I didn't realize anyone was still here! I – I thought you'd left. I'm sorry."

Oliver shakes his head, "Sorry for what, Felicity? You didn't do anything."

Her eyes widen and she pushes her glasses further up her nose. He realizes it is a nervous reaction to him being so close to her. He likes that he still makes her nervous. He likes too much about her. They've been tentatively working on their relationship for a couple of months now, spending more time together outside of Queen Consolidated and outside of the lair, and he's really happy with where it's going. Really happy for the first time in a long time.

"I was singing, wasn't I? Oh god, I'm sorry. It's habit, really, I don't even know I'm doing it because if I knew I'd stop because I know I probably sound terrible and no one wants to hear me sing anyway bu-"

He can't help laughing at her rambling. He won't admit it to her or anyone else, but he loves listening to her tangents. They're cute when they're not angry and aimed at him. Her face flushes as she looks away from him. He wasn't trying to embarrass her but with Felicity, it isn't hard.

"Hey."

She meets his eyes again, "Hey."

"I wasn't trying to scare you," he says, "And I wasn't trying to embarrass you. You have an amazing voice, Felicity. I mean, absolutely beautiful."

Her face reddens even further but she doesn't look away from him this time. Instead, she leans a little closer, tipping her chin up and glancing anxiously at his mouth. He knows what she wants from him but they made a deal, never in the lair and certainly not in the office. They agreed that their relationship stayed out of the office and stayed as far from the vigilante as possible.

"Do you want to go somewhere?" he asks, pulling away a little.

Felicity pouts at him and he laughs again, giving in to her just a little and pressing a quick kiss to her bright pink lips before backing away from her altogether. She quirks her eyebrow at him.

"Where are we going?"

He shrugs, "Somewhere that's not here. Wherever you want to go."

She ponders this for a moment before grabbing the shoes from beneath her desk and shoving her feet into them. When she stands, she's staring at him expectantly. He is staring back at her.

"You're missing a shirt," she points out, "Not that I mind the sweaty, naked chest look but I'm not really in the mood to share that side of you with other people so if you don't mind covering the muscles it'd be greatly appreciated."

He shakes his head, smiling at her because she's doing it again, but pulls a t-shirt over his head. When he is sufficiently covered, he holds out his hand for hers. She takes it and follows as he leads her out of Verdant to where his bike is parked in the alley. He hands her his helmet and helps her fit it on her head. Certain that she's safe, he climbs onto the bike first and waits for her to climb on behind him. She wraps her arms around his waist, threads her fingers together over his stomach and hangs on for dear life. He revs the bike a little more than necessary just because it makes her hang on tighter. Then they take off, tearing out of the alley and onto the road ahead.


End file.
